


Sip

by DarkLadyReylo (Scotian)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Blackmail, Coercion, Controlling Ben Solo, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Manipulation, Minor Poe Dameron/Rey, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Power Imbalance, This is a darker fic, but more angst-heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotian/pseuds/DarkLadyReylo
Summary: Ben’s little café was known as the go-to spot on campus and it didn’t hurt that the young owner was easy on the eyes. He enjoyed the all-female attention, especially after being around men mostly for months at a time. He flirted and gave the odd smirk that he knew would get him more tips.That all changed the first time he laid eyes on her.Rey. Like a ray of light. She had come near closing, soaking wet from the downpour outside with fresh tears in her expressive green eyes.She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.A dark coffee shop AU.





	1. Café mocha

**Author's Note:**

> For @MalevolentReverie for being a great coach and finally getting me to start writing again after ten years.

**March**

 

“Ben! Ben!”

Ben snapped his head up from the café mocha he was making, eyes zeroing in on the young girl that had just rushed through the café doors, out of breath and with obvious excitement in her eyes.

She had run all the way there.

Smiling, he started adding whipped cream to the drink. “What’s got you so wired today, kiddo?”

Panting, Rey griped her knees and met his dark eyes. She rushed out: “Igotthejob!”

“Whoa. Slow down, catch your breath, and repeat so I can actually understand you this time.” Ben smirked as he put a top on the mocha and wrote down a name in elegant script across the lid. “One café mocha for Kaydel.”

Rey gathered herself as she watched Ben hand the young blonde customer her drink. Kaydel's eyes met hers and she smiled at her as she left the store.

“What’s got you so excited?” Ben asked, leaning towards her against the counter. 

Rey laughed and slapped her hands on the counter in exclamation. 

“Ben! I got the job!”

Ben’s smile faded a little, lining back he asked, “Oh yeah? What one was that again?” 

“The one in Toronto that develops the educational software—the programming position!” Rey exclaimed before continuing. “The pay isn’t great but it’s a start and it’s Toronto! I still can’t believe it. I didn’t think I stood a chance especially since I haven’t finished school yet!”

“That’s great. You’re brilliant with computers. Anyone with half a brain would be crazy to turn you away,” Ben said as he turned his back to her to make more coffee, not quite able to meet her eyes.

Rey beamed at the compliment. “Thanks. I couldn’t believe it! I just got the email a little while ago and ran over here as soon as my class got out. I wanted you to be the first one to know. They want me right after graduation and get this? All moving expenses paid, too!” 

“That soon, eh?” Ben met her eyes again, smile small. 

“Yes! Only two more months and all this cramming will have paid off.” 

“Yeah, right? The usual, kiddo?” Ben asked quietly.

“Yes.” Rey reached into her backpack to get her change. But Ben’s hand in the air made her pause.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s on the house today.” Ben waved her off, turning to make her coffee the way she liked. Bold and full of flavor, just like her. 

Rey smiled and turned to go to her usual spot by the window. “Thanks, Ben. You’re the best.”

Sip hadn’t been open long the first time she came in. He had opened his shop near the university after spending some time in the regular forces and then doing a tour or two in Afghanistan. He charged affordable prices, figuring it would draw in customers. 

It worked.

Before long Ben’s little café was known as the go-to spot on campus and it didn’t hurt that the young owner was easy on the eyes. He enjoyed the all-female attention, especially after being around men mostly for months at a time. He flirted and gave the odd smirk that he knew would get him more tips. 

That all changed the first time he laid eyes on her.

Rey. Like a ray of light. She had come near closing, soaking wet from the downpour outside with fresh tears in her expressive green eyes. 

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

She had been short on change for the coffee and when Ben told her so she’d burst into tears. Ben, being his father’s son, couldn’t stand to see a woman cry (especially a woman like Rey) and gave it to her on the house, which made her cry even more.

Ben had panicked and knocked over a lukewarm coffee pot, covering his chest and soaking through his crisp white shirt. He let out a series of curses and paused when he heard a giggle. 

He looked up at the girl.

She was covering her mouth, her sorrows forgotten for the moment, now trying to hide her mirth. 

Ben gave a shy smile back.

After that she frequented Sip. She would sit in the back by the window with a decade old laptop, brows furrowed in concentration. Ben would make her the same thing every time—cold coffee with a shot of Irish cream, and a cheese croissant. They would have small talk and with each exchange, he would learn more tidbits about her: like the fact that she was majoring in computer science and loved to take things apart to learn how they worked, then put them back together again or improve them. 

After a few months of these small moments, Rey had come in one afternoon when with a frown on her face. Ben asked her what was wrong and she broke down and told him all her money woes; having trouble paying for school and paying her bills. 

Ben had then proceeded to blurt out she could work for him and he would pay her five dollars over minimum wage. She had beamed at him. They had been close ever since.

Now, four years later, when she wasn’t working a shift she was often found hanging out at the café, studying or working away on her computer. Sometimes she would bring along her friends, Finn and Rose. And sometimes Poe Dameron would be there. 

Ben didn’t like Dameron, but Rey seemed to. He was on the university hockey team. The captain, in fact.

Today was one of those times Dameron came to the café inserting himself where he wasn’t wanted. Rey hugged him in excitement, obviously sharing her good news. 

Ben gripped the mug he was holding tightly. She hadn’t given him a hug.

“Rey,” Ben’s voice, quiet but firm carried over to her, pausing her conversation mid-sentence.

Rey slowly stepped back from Poe and looked at her boss. “What, Ben?”

“I need you to help close tonight.” 

“Oh, I would, but I already have plans with—”

“I insist, or I won’t be able to give you this Saturday off as you’d planned. You’ve already cut back enough hours this week.” Ben interrupted her, leaving no room for argument. 

Rey frowned, looking at Ben to see if he was serious, and sighed when he held out a black apron towards her. 

Closing her MacBook and packing away her things, she gave Poe an apologetic smile. “Looks like will have to reschedule. Duty calls.”

Poe frowned, “Rey, are you sure? You know you really shouldn’t let him bully you into taking on more shifts—”

“It's fine, Poe; really. Text me later. Maybe we can catch a movie next week?” Rey said with a tight smile.

Poe sighed. “Alright. Congratulations on the job again. I’m really happy for you.” He gave Rey a small hug before leaving. 

Rey went over to the Ben who was still waiting, holding the apron out, and angrily snatched it from his hand as she came behind the counter.  
“Seriously Ben?! What the heck was that all about?! It’s dead in here!” Rey snapped, hand waving in front of her to point out the obvious empty café. 

Ben’s lips thinned more and he grabbed her backpack from her hands to take it out back. “Since when do you ever turn down hours? Besides, I have paperwork in the office that needs to get done since I’m working Saturday.” Ben left her then, slamming the back door behind him.  
Rey sighed and put on the apron. She didn’t know what had come over him, but Ben had been quiet and pissy all afternoon. 

Ben sat in his back office, staring ahead, eyes unfocused. His hands were balled up into fists in his lap. 

He was frustrated. Beyond frustrated, really. 

It was bad enough she was leaving him but Dameron of all people?! What did she even see in him? Ben squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the liquid from releasing. 

His breath caught and he swallowed thickly as he opened his eyes. Tears gathered at the corners and slowly began to fall down his cheeks, finally at his breaking point.

Rey was leaving. Leaving him. The thought of it was unbearable.  
He told himself repeatedly over the few years that he cared for her like a little sister; that that would always be enough. It had to be enough. He was ten years older than her, for Christ’s sake. Ben wanted to settle down. Rey was about to begin her career.

They were at different life stages. 

Ben told himself this time and time again: that her bright smiles and easy work companionship were enough.

It had to be enough. That is, until now. 

Now he wanted more. He wanted to see her every day, every morning. He wanted to be the first person she saw in the morning and the last at night. And all it took was for her to say she was leaving for him to finally wake up and realize this. 

Now it was too late: too late to act on these feelings, too late to tell her how he really felt. 

Too late to give her any reason to just stay. 

Or was it?

Ben’s eyes zeroed in on the laptop on the desk in front of him. He frowned. No, he couldn’t. But then the image of Dameron’s large paws wrapped around her small frame entered his mind and he slowly opened the laptop and entered his password with a new, cold resolve.

* * *

Rey flipped the sign over to close and locked the front door of the café and sighed to herself, glad the night was nearly over. It had gone by slowly as there weren’t a lot of customers to serve and Ben hadn’t come from out back all evening. 

Rey took the till out of the register and took it out back to count so she could leave. 

She passed through the small kitchen and went down the short hallway to knock on the office door. “Ben?” Rey called out. She frowned when she received no answer.

Rey opened the door but Ben wasn’t in the office. She sat the till down on Ben’s desk and left to search for him. “Ben? I closed everything up. There’s just the till left to count. Ben?” He wasn’t in the kitchen or backroom. 

Rey went to go back out to the front of the shop but stopped when the door wouldn’t open. 

Rey pulled on the knob but it wouldn’t give. 

“Rey.” 

Rey let out a little yelp and jumped, turning around to find Ben less than a few feet away from her.

Rey griped her chest. “Ben you startled me. Where have you been, I called out for you? And why is the door is locked…?”

“Because I locked it.” Ben’s dark eyes met hers. Rey took a step back when she saw the hard look—the resolve in them.

“Ben?” Rey questioned weakly. 

“You know, it's funny: I thought it was odd when you started cutting back on your hours. But I chalked it up to you just need more time to study—after all, that’s what’s most important, right? But then you started wearing better clothes, going out more often, and even got a new MacBook. I know I pay you well, but not that well. So, I did some digging. I wanted to make sure you were okay you know?” Ben said slowly.

“Ben…” Rey began but Ben cut her off.

“I could’ve handled what you’ve done. What you’ve been doing. I figured if it helped you pay off your student loans, get set-up financially what could it hurt? I care about you Rey, what happens to you. I care so much that even when you told me tonight that you were leaving me, I was willing to put my feelings for you aside because that would be the selfless thing to do. The right thing to do. But then I saw you with Dameron. You’ve been dating him, lately right? This made me second-guess everything I’ve done for you over the last four years; every selfless deed was done out of love. Love for you.” Ben looked directly into her eyes. 

Rey gasped. “You love me?” 

Ben leered, giving an eerie small smile. “Is it really so shocking, kiddo? How could I not? My little ray of light.” 

“I—” Rey began but then stopped herself. She didn’t know what to say. 

She was so shocked. 

Rey cared about Ben deeply but she had no idea he felt this way. He loved her? 

Ben took a step forward, then another until he was crowding her against the door. Rey felt her back hit the wood she looked up at Ben. She closed her eyes as he brought his hands up to cup her face.

“Do you know what I did for the military?” he questioned. 

Rey shook her head. 

“I was an Intrusion Detection Specialist.” 

Rey snapped her eyes open and looked at Ben with fear in her eyes.

His smile widened. 

“Yes, darling. I tracked down hackers for a living. So, imagine my surprise when I found out what you had been up to over my network. Naughty, naughty little—” He laughed to himself. “You covered your tracks well, but not well enough to hide anything from me. It explained so much. All the new things… My precious little Rey, a hacker. A good little hacker, too, if she was able to sell her services to people that like to delve into less legal areas.”

Rey was silently crying now. Ben cooed and wiped her tears away from her cheeks. 

“Shh… don’t cry. It’s okay. Your secret’s safe with me.”

Rey looked up at him then, relieved. “Really?”

Ben smiled and kissed her forehead. “Sure, love. I’ll always keep your secrets; your trust. That is... as long as you stay.”

Rey pushed Ben away in anger and yelled at him, “What in the hell is that supposed to mean?!”

“You know exactly what it means. You stay. You stay put here in town; here at the coffee shop. Here with me. No Toronto. No Poe Dameron. Just me.” 

“Fuck you, Ben, you’ve lost your mind. I’m leaving!” Rey went to leave via way of the back door when she found that too was locked. She turned back around and looked at Ben. 

She was very nervous now. “Ben, I mean it. I want to leave. Unlock the door. Now!” Rey demanded.

Ben stayed where he was and firmly said, “No.” 

Rey began to cry in earnest now. “What do you want from me?”

“You. I want all of you. I love you, Rey.”

“I love you too, but you know this job means the world to me. I’ve worked so hard. Please,” Rey pleaded.

“I know, love. I do, I really do but I cannot let you go. I just can’t. The thought of not seeing your beautiful face every day—I can’t do it,” Ben said as he approached her slowly. 

Rey started pulling quickly on the back door and panicked again when it still wouldn’t open. She screamed out in her terror. 

“HELP! Somebody help!” 

Ben rushed out and grabbed her by the mouth, pulling her back against his chest. Rey screeched, fighting against his hold.

“Shh… calm down. I’m not going to hurt you. Shh. I just want you to listen,” Ben whispered soothingly to her.

Rey stopped fighting but continued crying. She was listening, but she was also scared out of her wits. 

Ben took his hand off her mouth and turned her around to face him. He looked her face over, slowly pushing her hair back from her face. 

“Remember how my father’s a detective? Han? You met him last Christmas and you guys hit it off right away. My Dad really likes you and so does my Mom, but I’m sure he would be really disappointed to learn what you’ve been up to these past few years. He would have so much information that I backed up that he would have to act on it. And you see, little Rey, the government doesn’t take kindly to hackers: especially when you give away classified info. Oh love; you would go away for such a very long time. It would kill me to see you locked away.”

Rey sobbed. “Why are you doing this? What have I ever done to you?”

“Oh, Rey. I love you so very much. You won’t have to worry about doing something so awful again for money. I’ll be there for you, to protect you and keep your secrets.” 

Ben smiled, closing his eyes, and kissed her on the lips for the first time. He shuddered. It was better than what he had imagined. Her lips were so soft and so pliant.

Rey whimpered and tried to push him away, but he was having none of it. “Shh... it’s okay,” he cooed to her. “It'd be okay. I love you, Rey.”

* * *

**October**

On a cold fall day some months later, Poe Dameron entered Sip coffee shop, needing a pick-me-up before his next class. He failed a class last spring so he was repeating a semester before he could graduate. 

He approached the counter and smiled at the brunette behind the counter as she turned to serve him. 

The smile slipped from his face. He stood there in shock.

“Rey?”

She smiled weakly. “Hey, Poe. How are you?” 

Poe knew it was impolite to stare but he couldn’t help it. He looked at her stomach. Her very pregnant stomach. “I’m… I’m fine. But how are you? What happened to Toronto?”

Rey went to answer when an arm wrapped around her from behind and Ben answered for her instead. 

“Rey and I fell in love. It all happened so fast—one moment she was ready to go to Toronto, and the next she didn’t want to leave me. I’ve cared for her for a really long time, so when she told me her feelings I was so overwhelmed that I proposed.” Ben smiled, holding Rey possessively. 

Rey nodded her head. “Yes, that’s right.”

“Then before we knew it, she was pregnant with our baby girl—so we got married this past July since there was no point in waiting anymore.” Ben smiled down at his small, sweet wife, placing a kiss on her head. “Kiddo, why don’t you do see what needs to be done in the office? I’ll get Poe’s order.” 

“Okay Ben,” Rey said quietly. “It was good seeing you, Poe.” She left, the back door swinging behind her. 

Ben smirked, looking at Poe, “So, what will it be?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to take down the other chapters and combine them into one. There has been more added to this as well. I just feel like this story flows better as a two shot.
> 
> Cheers ;)

****September**  
**

**  
** The first days of the new semester were the hardest yet she thinks.  
  
Summer went by in a whirlwind of dealing with the joys of being ill constantly because of early pregnancy, the wedding, and Ben’s constant presence. The summer months were slow at Sip so it provided for a much-needed break from the reminders of her previous life. But, with the return of September and with it the promise of busy days serving coffee to overstimulated university students, Rey found herself more often than not on the verge of tears.  
  
She sighed and closed her eyes to stop the tears slowly forming from escaping. Rey rubbed her small, but visible, four-and-a-half-month pregnant stomach, trying to find comfort- something to ground her.  
  
It had been a busy day, the first full day of classes. Swarms of students had come into the cafe hour after hour- the excited first years to the determined upperclassmen, all seeking the liquid satisfaction from the best coffee known on campus. Rey had been fine serving the first half of the day, the excitement and joy from the atmosphere fueling her and even put on a small smile on her face. But, when Professor Kanata had come in that afternoon seeking her usual, an espresso, Rey had finally felt a crack in her facade.  
  
Professor Kanata was a spitfire, small with oversized glasses that just added to her character. She had taught Rey various classes in computer sciences over the course of her undergrad and had become a confidante and source of inspiration. She had been the one to point Rey to the job in Toronto while Ben had helped her fine-tune her application.  
  
Kanata had been overjoyed to hear Rey got the job. So when the professor had come into the cafe, the look on her face had gone from shock, at finding Rey, still there, serving coffee, with a small rose gold band on her left finger, stomach obvious, to quickly turning to what (Rey was positive) could only be described as disappointment and perhaps even a little resentment, it wiped the small smile from Rey’s face.  
  
The professor could barely meet her eyes after that as she quickly placed her order. When Rey handed the espresso over to her small hands, the professor had placed her hand over Rey's and her eyes snapped up to meet Kanata's when she said, voice low "I see you found your belonging child. I hope it is worth it. I will see you around then, Yes?" The professor gave Rey's hand a small pat, a gesture of comfort when she saw the tears gathering in Rey's eyes. She squeezed the young woman's hand before taking her drink and leaving the cafe.  
  
Rey had excused herself after that from the long line of customers, retreating to the haven of the backroom to the befuddlement of Ben as she ran passed him.  
  
The long lines of the day were a blessing in disguise as it left Rey alone in her misery for a few hours as it had forced Ben to stay out front without her there to serve the customers. She kept herself busy between preparing for tomorrow’s baking in the small kitchen to compiling admin work in the office.  
  
She was in the middle of paying an invoice when she saw Ben’s shadow block the light from the hall. She glanced at the clock on the laptop― 5 pm. He cleared his throat trying to get her attention. She kept her focus on the computer in front of her.  
  
Rey heard him sigh. “Rey…” Ben trailed off. Rey continued bill paying.  
  
“It’s dinnertime, Kiddo are you hungry?”  
  
“I am fine with whatever,” Rey said.  
  
She could feel his eyes on her. “Kaydel just arrived to cover the evening shift. Why don’t you come up to the apartment and put your feet up while I whip us up something?”  
  
Rey refused to meet his eyes. "That's okay. You go on ahead I have the stuff to finish down here."  
  
“Rey―”  
  
“I meant what I said. I have work to do!” Rey stated firmly as she finally met his eyes head-on with a challenging look.  
  
Ben’s chocolate eyes held a softness to them as he looked into hers. Rey looked away quickly, staring off to the right. He shook his head and signed, “Okay Rey, I’ll bring you down something later.” Ben turned and left her alone in the office.  
  
When Rey was sure he was out of earshot she finally set her head to let the tears that had been forming during their conversation flow again for what felt like the millionth time that day.

**March**

_The past week after Ben’s confession and the threats that followed it had been long and filled with tension.  
  
The tension you could cut with a knife.  
  
She had expected something to happen, for Ben to do something further that night beyond the kissing he forced unto her. But nothing happened. Instead, he allowed for her to go home to her small studio apartment a few streets over after telling her to come straight to the cafe after class tomorrow. She had hurried out of the shop and had practically run the whole way home. Once inside the safety of her apartment she had collapsed to the floor and broke down into sobs. She spent most of that night there in that position.  
  
The next morning, she awoke from a fitful rest, exhausted both emotionally and physically. She went about her day like a robot without feeling. When class was over, she did as instructed and when to work at Sip. When she entered the front door, Ben was already waiting quietly with an apron. He never said a word to her as she worked her shift.  
  
This was how the whole week went; she went to class, worked, studied when things were slow at the cafe, and went home. Rey felt like she was walking on eggshells and just when she thought things might calm down and she might talk to Ben about the ridiculousness of this whole thing, Poe had entered the cafe.  
  
"Rey," Poe breathed as he approached the counter.  
  
Rey froze when she felt Ben tense beside her as he made tea for another customer. Poe, unaware of the tension in the air continued. “Why haven’t you returned any of my texts? I’ve been worried.”  
  
Rey’s smile was small as she approached the counter, even as Ben tensed even more by her actions. “I’m sorry Poe, I’ve been busy,” Rey responded quietly. Ben satisfied with her answer continued making the drink, adding a shot of espresso to the tea.  
  
Poe frowned, not content with her short answer. "OK, but yet it seems you've still had time to talk regularly with Finn and Rose. Did I do something wrong? Is everything alright?"  
  
Rey gripped the counter.  
  
“No. I've just been really busy with class. Exams are approaching as you know and I also have been working some extra shifts. I haven't had the time. I'm sorry for not responding."  
  
Poe smiled. "Well, why don’t you make it up then? It's on Saturday. What time are you done with work? We could grab something to eat afterward or a movie-"  
  
Rey jumped as Ben slammed a hand on the counter forcibly in front of her as he called out “one small tea for Bazine.” His hand on the counter curled into a fist as he handed his customer her drink. The whole time his eyes bore into Poe’s. “Rey’s closing tonight. What can I get for you?” Ben blurted with a hard edge to his voice.  
  
Poe raised his eyebrow in question. “I believe Rey was helping me already Solo.”  
  
"And, now I am. What would you like?” Ben dismissed.  
  
Poe looked at Ben and then Rey, frowning, “Coffee. Black.” Rey do you―”  
  
"This is Rey's work, not her place to have a social hour." Ben cut him off quickly as he made Poe's coffee quickly and efficiently. Rey was still standing by the counter, frozen and mute._

_**"** That's 2.15 Dameron." Ben placed his order down on the counter.  
  
Poe's eyes flashed in anger but he pulled out his wallet to give the requested amount. He handed the coins to Ben and grabbed his coffee quickly with the other, "Keep the change, Solo."  
  
Poe paused and looked at Rey again for a moment, silently, as if deliberating. “Rey call me when you don’t have lurch here shadowing you.” Poe slammed the door on his way out.  
  
Rey closed her eyes bracing herself but Ben remained motionless beside her for what felt like an eternity until he muttered, “My office after we close.”_

_She felt him leave and flinched when she heard the back-door slam behind him._

 

S ** **eptember** **

**  
** “Mr. Solo!”  
  
Ben dropped the knife in his hands on the kitchen counter and raced to the apartment door at the sound of Kaydel’s frantic calling of his name and pounding rapidly of the door. He quickly opened it. “What is it?” Ben blurted with worry.  
  
“It's Mrs. Solo, she—” Kaydel didn’t even have time to finish before Ben was pushing her out of the way and racing down the stairs, out the back and pushing open the back door to Sip. His heart dropped-  
  
Rey was lying on her side, unconscious on the floor with a bag of sugar burst open around her. A step stool was tipped on its side beside her.  
  
Ben rushed to her side. “Rey!!! Oh... no, no, no! Rey, love!” Ben called out frantically as he cradled her head in his lap. “Rey!” Tears gathered in his eyes as he tried not to panic. His head whipped up as Kaydel rushed through the backdoor behind him, skidding across the floor.  
  
“CALL AN AMBULANCE!” He roared at her. Ben watched the young girl run across the room and grab the cordless and dialed. When he heard her speak to someone on the other end, he lowered his head to head and sobbed. _  
  
_

**March**  

_“Send the email Rey,” Ben demanded softly. His fingers held her shoulders in an iron grip. Rey tried to shrug him off, but he stayed fast.  
_

_Rey grimaced. It frustrated her and she was beyond tired. “Can’t we talk about this more, please?” Rey turned her head and looked him straight in the eyes but flinched away when she saw the barely contained rage festering there.  
  
"No.”  
  
"But―”_

_"I said no, Rey. Send. The. Email.” Ben gritted his teeth.  
  
Rey's breath shuddered as she tried to keep a sob from realizing. She hesitated a moment more before finally hitting send. Once she saw the confirmation appear in her email, she let the tears finally fall.  
_

_This was it. He had her. Completely.  
  
"There. That wasn't so hard was it, Kiddo?" Ben muttered softly behind her as she felt his hands run through her hair. They stayed like that for a few moments before he added, "I also sent Dameron a text for you tonight from your phone; he shouldn't be bothering us again soon. I blocked him. At least now you don't have to worry about letting him down. I know how soft-hearted you are."  
  
Rey jumped up from the seat quickly which caused Ben to pause and move back a step. She whirled around with a fire in her eyes to face him.  
  
“FUCK YOU!” She screamed, fists clenching at her sides.  
  
“Calm down.”  
  
"No! You've ruined everything! I worked my ass off for four years to have a chance at an opportunity like that job and you…. you selfish fucking prick!" Rey pointed her finger harshly into Ben's chest. His eyes flashed, and he grabbed her hand stopping her tirade.  
  
“Stop it. Now. I know you’re hurting but I won’t have you disrespecting me.”    
  
Rey trembled. “So, I can’t even have an opinion now Ben?” She replied pitifully.  
_

_Ben cooed at her and pressed her head to his chest and she felt his arms encompassing her. She tried to pull away but his grip tightened. Rey sobbed. "Shh…."_

 

**September**

  
Consciousness slowly returned to Rey and with it, a sharp headache and nausea that caused her to gasp in pain and quickly hold her head in her hands.  
  
She heard fabric rustling beside her and then strong, warm hands touch her shoulders lightly ─ hesitantly. Ben.  
  
“Rey?” He asked barely above a whisper. She pressed her eyes into her hands more. Unsure.  
  
“Gods…. I feel like I’ve been run over by a truck or something,” Rey croaked, her voice cracking, “water?”  
  
Rey slowly lowered her hands and opened her eyes blearily when she felt Ben leave her side to move to the sink off to the side. She looked around the room in confusion. "The hospital? What- "  
  
“Shh…” Ben cooed quietly while handing her a glass of water which she drank in large gulps. She signed in relief but it didn’t last long before her headache was causing another spell of dizziness. “Here…” Ben took the glass from her and set it on the stand beside the bed and then helped her lie back down.  
  
Once he was satisfied with Rey's comfort level he turned and sat down on the hard metal chair and sighed. Rey opened her eyes when she felt the weight of his intense gaze focusing on her. Did he seem melancholy and determined?  
  
Rey broke contact and instead listened to the beeping of the heart monitoring and her IV drip. Wait.  
  
Rey sucked in a breath as she tried to set-up quickly but fell back against the bed in frustration. “The baby,” she began in a panic.  
  
“Shh…. it’s okay love, the baby is fine.” Ben’s large hands settled in Rey’s hair and starting lightly rubbing her head back and forth in a soothing manner. “You give me quite the scare wife. You took quite the fall, a concussion the doctor informs me is all you seem to have which nothing rest can’t cure. But all this stress is not good on the baby so bed-rest it is.”  
  
Rey groaned, “great…. just what I need something else for you to fuss over.”  
  
Ben clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “What were you thinking? Rey, you could have been seriously hurt or the baby or worse!”  
  
Rey sighed as she closed her eyes and leaned more into his gentle menstruation. "I was only trying to get sugar it's not a big deal. I'm pregnant but not feeble.”  
  
"I never said you were but love, I hired Kaydel to do those tasks for you. You were supposed to be in the office doing clerical work not where it's not safe- breaking your neck on an old stool!” Ben admonished her.    
  
“You are so fucking stubborn.”  
  
"Right. Back in the office doing the safe work just like your good little wife should be doing. I guess I should be glad you even let me do that instead of just holding me up in the apartment all day! You might as well take my shoes! Barefoot and pregnant right?!" Rey met his intense stare head-on despite the pain.  
  
Ben sighed, his eyes taking on a pained look as he pulled back from her and set back into the chair. His eyes searched hers.

“You know that’s not true,” he mumbled.  
  
“Bull!”  
  
Ben closed his eyes in frustration. “It doesn’t matter. You won’t listen to anything I say, anyway. Now is not the time to argue, you need rest.”  
  
Ben rose from the chair and bent over to kiss her gently on the forehand before pushing her hair behind her eye. “I will go check with the nurses. Rest.” _**  
** _

 

**April**

_  
Rey glanced at her phone as she noted the time and muttered a quick “shit,” before hurrying down the sidewalk. Her last class of the day had gone over the scheduled time because of exam reviews and multiple questions from other students.  
  
She was late for her shift. Ben would be so pissed.  
  
She grimaced at the thought and picked at her pace more, darting around other pedestrians on the street. When rounding the corner, she slowed down and frowned as the Sip came into her view.  
  
The “open” sign was switched off, and the cafe was deserted. Rey checked her phone, there were no messed messages or calls from Ben.  
  
Odd.  
  
Rey shifted through her purse looking for her keys. When she found them, she unlocked the door and let herself in and quickly locked the door behind her. Turning around, she looked over the shop.  
  
Everything was tidied up for the night and put away, lights dimmed. Frowning still she hurried behind the counter and pushed the back door to the kitchen open while calling out “Ben?”  
  
"Back here!” Ben called from the office. Rey turned the corner and raised her eyebrow in question.  
  
Ben was sitting in the chair with his legs resting lazily on the desk in front of him and a beer in hand. He smiled when Rey paused in the doorway. “How was class Kiddo?” He questioned her, “beer?”  
  
"Ah…. okay?” Rey said unsure, “class was hectic. It went over with exam reviews and stuff. I am so sorry I am late.”  
  
Ben shook his head as he popped the top off of the beer and handed it to Rey. "It is fine, it's a busy time of year for you and being your last exam period ever I expected you to be rushing around more for the next few weeks"  
  
Rey paused. She ignored his blatant comment on his time-frame left as a student but focused on the fact he wasn't angry or upset with her. She was shocked and...." hey Ben what's up with the front being all shut down?"  
  
Ben smiled earnestly at her as he stood and walked over to her. He cupped her face with his large hand; she closed her eyes at the warmth radiating from them after being outside in the cool spring air. She felt his lips brush gently against her forehead. “Well, that’s a treat for you exactly.”  
  
Rey’s eyes flew open, and she met his gaze. He was looking at her and his eyes were so soft. “Oh?” she questioned with a whisper, hesitant.  
  
“I figured you had earned a well-deserved night off with everything that’s gone on these past few weeks and all the studying and work you’ve been doing. So, I closed down early, made us supper…” Ben grinned at her as his finger rubbed her cheek gently.  
  
Rey was getting used to him touching her. Slowly. She still tensed up from time to time and the past week after the Poe accident he had been liberal with his affections.  
  
"That’s…. that’s wonderful Ben.” Rey returned with a small smile. While she was grateful for the evening off, she wasn’t so thrilled about eating with him but she kept those thoughts to herself.  
  
“Come on. Let’s head up to the apartment Kiddo.” Ben patted her back gently, and he passed her to lead the way.  
  
Rey hesitated before following him. Ben lived above the cafe. He owned the building actually and rented out the half the lower level to another business and had made the whole second floor his home._

_Rey followed behind him up the stairs and waited as he unlocked the door.  
  
She paused and hesitated at the threshold. Rey had been in his apartment a million times in the past but this time it felt weird.  
  
Like once she crossed that line there was really no escape. She gulped as Ben noticed she was still in the doorway.  
  
He raised his eyebrows in question. “Rey…. love, what’s wrong?”  
  
“...”  
  
Ben grasped her hands in his and squeezed gently. “Rey,” he started gently, soothingly, “it’s okay. It's just us. A quiet dinner, your favorite — spaghetti and I even made you an iced coffee with a shot of Irish cream the way you like.”  He pulled her into the apartment slowly and shut the door behind her.  
  
Ben kissed her forehand again gently as he patted her hair. He walked into the kitchen.  
  
Rey swallowed thickly and took a deep, quivering breath. It’s fine...just dinner she told herself. Dropping her things down in the foyer she followed him quietly into the kitchen.  
  
Rey looked up and froze, a chill running down her spine. Ben stood there beaming at her from behind the island.  
  
On the island was an iced coffee alright, but that wasn’t the only thing.  
  
Rey gulped as her eyes zeroed in on the little navy velvet box sitting innocently on the counter beside the beverage.  
  
She was screwed._

**October**  

Rey sighed in contentment as she held a steaming cup of green tea and sat in her favorite spot in the whole apartment. The massive window seat in the living room filled with pillows and all things soft. It overlooked the park that was located across the street. She liked looking at this view especially with the changing of the leaves.  
  
These days this is where Rey spent most of her time either reading, resting, or watching TV. After they released her from the hospital, the doctor told her nothing but bed rest for at least a month. After two weeks straight in bed and almost dying of boredom, she could at least get Bed to allow her to hang out here. He was fussing over her more than usual and it was driving her insane.  
  
Ben. Her husband. And, there was her conundrum. While he was still possessive of her and fussed like a mother hen, he had been allowing her some space lately, some autonomy.  
  
It confused her. He had been so controlling of everything those first six months and now…. Rey closed her eyes in thought as she drank more of her tea.  
  
Now, he was promising her more freedom in the running of the business and the best part? He claims next fall she can start a master’s degree at the university if she wants!  
  
Rey was still reeling from that revelation when he came up from work the night before with an application package in his hands. When Rey had questioned him on it, he wouldn’t give her an answer. He kissed her gently and made dinner.  
  
He had been more careful with her since the accident, more thoughtful perhaps?  
  
It confused her. While Rey didn’t doubt, he loved her in his own, twisted way…. she didn’t know how to take this Ben…. this thoughtful Ben that reminded her of the old Ben before everything changed and he blackmailed her…  
_  
_

**April**

  
_Rey stood still, frozen in place from both fears of what was to come and numb from shock.  
  
There’s no way. Ben couldn’t possibly expect her to…  
  
Ben cleared his throat which broke off Rey’s increasingly panicking train of thoughts. Her gaze snapped up to meet his.  
  
Chocolate eyes that had been beaming moments before now dimmed with concern. “Kiddo…”  
  
Rey’s bottom lip trembled as she whispered, “please tell me that is not what I think it is.”  
  
Ben frowned, but his eyes now held that determined, resolved look she hated. It always meant her situation was about to get worse.  
  
Ben sighed. “Rey,” he began and gestured with his hand trying to wave her over to him, “just come here and see alright?”  
  
Rey shook her head, staying right where she was, releasing shallow breaths._

_"Please?”  
  
Rey shut her eyes tightly as tears formed and she felt a tightness in her chest. The start of a panic attack.  
  
"No! I can’t do this!” Rey turned to leave when she felt arms wrap around her middle and pull her back against a hard, warm chest. Rey struggled against him.  
  
“Let me go!” She screamed.  
  
“No,” he stated firmly.  
  
Rey sobbed as she struggled, pushing against his iron grip uselessly.  
  
“No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!!!” She whispered on repeat. “No!”  
_

_“Yes,” he answered back.  
  
“I won’t! You can’t make me!”  
  
Ben hugged her tighter to his chest as he hushed her and gently kissed her ear. “I can. And, you will.”  
  
“FUCK YOU!”_

_Ben grunted in pain as she kicked his shin. He released her long enough for her to pull away.  
  
She made it to the door when he grabbed her from behind again. Rey screeched and struggled against him as he cooed at her and dragged her out of the kitchen, living area and down the hall. "Ben! No! Please!" Rey pleaded.  
  
“It's okay, Kiddo. Shh…”  
  
Rey sobbed harder when she felt him reach around her and open the door to his dark bedroom. He pushed the door shut behind him with one foot while dragging her over to the bed. He silently sat her down in front of him to which Rey sagged against him in defeat. He turned the bedside lamp on and lowered himself to a crouch in front of her. He gently grasped her small hands in his. “Rey,” he began.  
  
"Please…” Rey whispered, her voice cracking.  
  
Ben furrowed his brows as his beautiful eyes met her tearful ones. He was focused on her.  
  
“Kiddo, I want you to take a deep breath and listen. You will marry me. That is a fact. There is no changing that. I won’t take no for an answer. I won’t rush it but you will wear that ring. But I will promise you this one thing…”  
  
Rey met his eyes, and he held her hands tightly. “I won’t ever force myself onto you. Ever. When we make love, it will be because you want it too.”  
  
Rey cried more and tried to pull away when he instead pulled her into a hug. She didn’t fight him this time but whispered, “You promise?”  
  
She felt him shake his head in agreement. Rey shuddered as he let her pull away. He gasped though when she kissed him instead of pulling out of his embrace. Rey kissed him with a desperate need. While she was still reeling from the new revelation of the ring, she needed a distraction, some comfort even if it came from him.  
  
Rey put her around his neck as he deepened the kiss and pulled him down on the bed with her. He paused in their passion, resting his forehand on hers. “Are you sure?” He whispered.  
  
She answered by pulling him into another kiss._

* * *

_Rey always imagined Ben Solo would be a good lover but what she imagined couldn't compare to the real McCoy.  
  
He was good. Too good. So, good in fact that Rey didn’t notice until it was too late that he wasn’t wearing a condom. So, caught up at the moment… Rey weakly protested, "wait, Ben… I’m not on anything, don’t…”  
  
Ben cut her off as she gasped in shock as he grunted and she felt him release inside her. She struggled against him as she muttered her protests but she soon forgot as his fingers found her little nub to help her find her own release.  
  
She came a few minutes later with him still firmly inside her…_

 

**October**

Ben finished handing professor Kanata her usual. She paused once she had her drink and looked behind him at the backdoor. Ben furrowed his brows in question until he figured out what she wanted. "Rey is still on bedrest Professor," he acknowledged. 

Kanata shook her head in agreement and clucked in response, "Yes, Ms. Nima or I suppose its Mrs. Solo these days took quite the fall I hear." 

Ben grimaced. "Yes, its something I don't want to ever see happen to her again." Ben shuddered.

The professor eyed him carefully. Her eyes turned thoughtful. "You really do love her deeply don't you Solo?" She mused.

Ben blushed but nodded his head. "I'd do anything for her- she's my world. He turned away to check the machinery behind him. 

"Hmm. See that Rey fills out the application form. I would love to help her with her thesis." 

Ben looked up as the professor exited  the store. Yes, he would give Rey this one little thing. Maybe it would help her settle better and then when the baby comes.....Ben smiled brightly as he continued on his work. Yes, this was the best course of action. 

 

 **May** _  
  
_

_Rey cried silently as she held the small test results in front of her.  
  
Two pink lines. Pregnant.  
  
She had been feeling off these past few weeks, more tired than usual and then came the missed period. She had been putting off checking.  
  
Putting it off until after her graduation which was this morning. She wanted to at least be able to say she held her degree in her hands before she knew.  
  
Pregnant. Twenty-two. Engaged. New university graduate and she would be a mother and a wife.  
  
“Rey?” She heard Ben asked hesitantly as he knocked on the door. “Kiddo are you okay? You’ve been in there a long time…”  
  
"I'm fine!" Rey said too quickly and her voice cracked. "No, wait, Ben, I am fine- "she stopped as he opened the door.  
  
Ben paused when he noticed what she was holding.  
  
“Is that?” His eyes lit up in joy as he reached forward and took the test from her trembling hands. “You’re pregnant? Kiddo this is awesome news!”  
  
He laughed as he looked at the two pink lines but quickly frowned when he noticed her holding her head in her hands, and her trembling._

_"Rey?”_

_Ben set the test down on the sink as he pulled her up in a hug._

_"Love… it's okay… shh. This is a good thing.”_

_Rey shook her hand quickly. “No,” she whispered._

_“Rey…”_

_"No!” She pointed her finger into his chest. “You fucking asshole! You selfish prick!” Rey pounded her fists against his chest in frustration and screeched and he let her._

__"You did this on purpose! You've taken everything away from me! I HATE YOU!!!"_ _

__"Shh…. no, you don’t” Ben cooed at her softly as she continued to deny him. He let her vent- she needed to get it out.  
  
Rey sagged against him in exhaustion finally and wept while he held her. She felt him kissed her crown and mutter, “Everything is how it should be. I’ll take good care of you. We’ll get married.”  
  
Rey closed her eyes in defeat.  
_ _

__They were married in July at a small courthouse wedding with just Leia and Han there to witness._  
  
_

**October**

__  
_ _ It broke Rey’s pondering as she heard keys in the door and looked up to see her husband come into view, hands full with takeout. Her stomach growled at that moment as she smelled Chinese. Yum.  
  
Ben set the food down on the island and paused when he felt his wife’s gaze on him. He smiled softly as he crossed the room to the window seat and sat down beside her. He pulled her free hand in his and kissed it before holding it in his lap.  
  
"And, what did I do to earn takeout?” Rey mused.  
  
“I hired another student to help. Kaydel is training them tonight. I didn’t feel like cooking and thought you might want a treat.”  
  
Rey responded by taking another sip of her tea and looking back out the window. Ben rubbed his thumb against her hand.  
  
"I love you, Rey."  
  
“I know,” Rey answered quietly as she continued to look out the window.  
  
Ben sighed, and he lined over and kissed her cheek and left her side to take out the food.  
  
While Rey knew he was trying she still couldn’t forgive him. She didn’t know if she ever would.  
  
She loved him in her own way, she always had. She wished things had turned out differently… that Ben hadn’t let his fear of losing her take over and make him take drastic measures. But here they were. This wasn’t a fairy-tale. There was no silver lining. She was having his baby. She was his wife.  
  
She was his in every way he wanted. He even had her heart. But he would spend the rest of their life together making it up to her or trying. But the one thing he could never give her was her freedom.  
  
And for that, he may have her love but he would never fully have her.  
  
Rey took another sip from her tea as she watched the changing leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. Their future is up to your imagination :). 
> 
> The Dark Reylo Anthology sign-up starts on Sunday!!

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on Twitter @DarkLadyReylo (Scotian) :)
> 
> I got a new Tumblr- if any of you are following me on my old blog my new one is @darkladyreylo


End file.
